The Internet has enabled the delivery of electronic content to billions of people. Sophisticated techniques have been explored and implemented to identify content that is relevant to viewers that are requesting other content. Such techniques may involve hundreds and thousands of computations that occur for a single request. If processing a content request takes longer than a certain amount of time, then poor user experience results and content providers will choose other content exchanges to delivery their respective content. Thus, efficient processing of content requests from remote computing devices and efficient transmission of any results of the content requests is critical.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.